A Little Thing Called Love: Sweet Like Chocolate
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Dari dulu, Tom Marvolo Riddle sangat membenci gula dan menu serba manis lainnya. Namun, phobia tersebut berangsur menghilang setelah perayu ulung tak berperasaan itu bertemu dengan Hermione Jean Granger, si pelayan kedai donat yang cerdas memikat...


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

 **Pairing:** Hermione Granger  & Tom Marvolo Riddle.

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning:** OOC. AU (Alternate Universe)

Didedikasikan untuk reviewer _Love After Dark_ yang setia menanti kelanjutan cerita. Maaf beribu maaf karena sampai sekarang saya belum sempat menamatkan semua multi-chapter yang tersisa. Anggap saja cerita ini sebagai pelipur lara terindah yang bisa saya persembahkan untuk Anda semua...

* * *

Setiap manusia pasti memiliki kelemahan dan ketidaksukaan menahun pada sesuatu, tak terkecuali pria pendominasi paling disegani seperti Tom Marvolo Riddle. Dari dulu, karakter vital yang luar biasa berpengaruh di dunia bisnis Inggris itu terkenal sebagai pembenci gula dan makanan manis nomor wahid.

"Yeah, terlalu banyak menyantap makanan manis memang bisa mengundang penyakit diabetes melitus. Tapi, tak ada salahnya jika cuma sekadar icip-icip, bukan?" Lucius Malfoy, rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabat terdekat Tom mengangkat bahu dengan santai.

Mengedipkan mata dengan konyol, girang bukan buatan melihat wajah tampan Tom mengeras tak setuju, Lucius tertawa sebentar sebelum meminum segelas besar es teh manis segar dengan antusiasme meluap-luap.

Memang, bertolak belakang dengan Tom yang alergi dan antipati terhadap gula, glukosa dan benda-benda manis lain, Lucius si jutawan muda pemilik puluhan pusat perbelanjaan komersil sangat tergila-gila pada gula-gula. Obsesi gila yang terlihat dari tumpukan kristal sukrosa padat yang memenuhi tiap sudut Malfoy Manor.

"Icip-icip? Hei, Lucius, laki-laki sejati itu seharusnya menenggak kopi pahit, jamu kuat atau minuman keras beralkohol. Bukannya menjilati cokelat manis dan lelehan gula-gula," bibir Tom tertekuk sinis, sepasang bola mata hitam intens miliknya yang serupa kegelapan dingin menatap benci gundukan marshmallow bulat kenyal dan toffee besar-besar warna madu yang tersaji rapi di atas baki lebar bersepuh keemasan.

"Whew, Tom. Menikmati menu serba manis tak serta-merta membuat laki-laki berubah jadi banci," kata Lucius simpel, tak gentar sama sekali meski mata awas Tom yang membelalak galak terus mengunjamkan tatapan yang bisa membuat pegulat profesional jatuh pingsan di tempat.

"Terserah! Yang jelas, seorang pria sempurna tak akan pernah berselera dengan gula-gula," Tom menggigit ujung jari untuk melepas sarung tangan.

Usai melempar sarung tangan kulit rusa ke tengah meja dengan kekuatan prima, nyaris menggulingkan mangkuk kaca bergalur yang dipenuhi permen kapas, gulali pelangi dan kembang gula kelapa warna merah muda bening, Tom menyambar botol bir berleher panjang yang berjajar teratur di bantalan lemari kayu klasik.

Untungnya, meski dipadati aneka bonbon empuk dan manisan buah-buahan, ruang duduk formal Malfoy Manor masih menyediakan larutan jantan berenergi. Cairan keras memabukkan yang setidaknya bisa menenteramkan hati tamu-tamu belagu dan serba pemilih sekaliber Tom Riddle.

"Ha! Dengan pandangan aneh seperti itu, aku berani bertaruh kalau kau tak tertarik dengan wanita," Lucius mengerutkan dahi dengan gaya mencemooh, mode mengejek yang tak serasi sama sekali dengan senyum simpul usil yang bermain di ujung bibir.

"Tak tertarik dengan wanita? Sontoloyo! Jangan asal bacot, Lucius!" Tom tersentak bereaksi, lekuk tubuh tegasnya yang terbungkus jubah mahal rancangan desainer internasional menegak penuh, menguarkan aura mengancam yang sialnya ditanggapi Lucius dengan seringai merendahkan.

"Oke, oke. Kau normal. Normal dan masih menyukai wanita. Tapi, aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau kau tak pernah mencium bibir perempuan," Lucius tersenyum lebar, dengan riang mempertontonkan barisan gigi putih bagai mutiara yang berkilau sempurna.

"Sinting! Tentu saja aku pernah berciuman dengan perempuan," ucap Tom kesal, mengetatkan rahang dengan begitu keras sampai menimbulkan bunyi decit menggigit yang mengoyak gendang telinga.

Tentu saja ia pernah berciuman dengan perempuan, demi Tuhan, Tom mencibir muak, menyiramkan sebotol minuman beralkohol ke dalam tenggorokan untuk meredam denyut kedongkolan yang menggerogoti isi hati.

Ya, jangankan berciuman, dengan modal reputasi lajang tanpa kekasih hati, kekayaan gemerlap dan ketampanan berbahaya yang menggoda, Tom bisa dengan mudah meniduri dan menggarap tubuh wanita manapun yang ia suka. Mulai dari dara perawan suci secantik dewi cahaya, pelacur seksi, nakal dan tak senonoh sampai penari-penari opera yang gemar melanggar dan menabrak aturan norma susila.

"Lagipula, apa hubungannya ciuman dengan kebencianku terhadap barang serba manis?" Tom merengut jengkel, mati-matian menahan keinginan mengemplang wajah runcing Lucius yang bersinar-sinar menyebalkan dengan hantaman botol bening yang bersemayam aman dalam genggaman tangan.

"Apa hubungannya? Tentu saja ada hubungannya, Teman," Lucius membentangkan sebelah tangan dengan elegan, jelas-jelas tak terpengaruh dengan ekspresi wajah Tom yang menyala dalam letupan kemarahan.

"Jika kau pernah berciuman, kau pasti menyukai hal-hal manis. Bukankah orang bijak sering mengatakan kalau ciuman itu terasa semanis cokelat?" Lucius mengangkat dagu dengan mantap, menatap bergeming dari atas mug besar bercorak abstrak yang luar biasa norak.

Memutar mata dengan dramatis, Tom meletakkan gelas dengan keras di atas meja marmer kotak-kotak. Memang susah jika berbicara dengan pengantin baru yang baru pulang dari acara bulan madu. Coba lihat saja, bisa-bisanya Lucius menyamakan adegan melumat bibir perempuan dengan kegiatan menyantap satu batang cokelat.

Ciuman semanis cokelat apanya, Tom mengernyit jijik di dalam hati. Menempelkan punggung di sandaran kursi, penguasa ratusan hunian bergengsi itu memutar ulang semua ciuman-ciuman panas mendamba yang pernah dilakoninya.

Seingat Tom, setiap kali selesai berciuman (aktivitas mesra yang selalu berujung dengan pergulatan kasar merangsang di atas ranjang), tak ada hal lain yang dirasakan dirinya selain kegelapan suram dan kekosongan hampa yang menganga.

Ilusi kenyamanan dan kegilaan nafsu sesaat yang pecah menghilang secepat kemunculannya...

"Dengar ya, Lucius. Tidak ada kaitan antara ciuman dengan ketidaksukaan yang aku rasakan pada manisan. Ciuman ya ciuman. Kegiatan sampingan yang biasa dilakukan untuk menyalurkan fantasi liar yang tak ada habisnya," tegas Tom keras kepala, mengernyitkan sebelah alis saat tawa berat Lucius yang bergemuruh dalam memecah keheningan tak ternoda yang menyelubungi ruangan.

" _Well_ , jika kau jatuh cinta dan bertemu dengan wanita yang kau puja, semua akan berbeda, Sobat. Ingat saja kata-kataku ini, wanita yang tepat akan membuat percintaan hebat terasa semanis cokelat," Lucius menyesap air beraroma dengan wajah serius, bola mata dengan cahaya keperakan miliknya tertancap tegak lurus, memandang gamblang sosok tajam dan tampan Tom yang menegang sekaku alat pengorek perapian.

Menggeliatkan bahu dengan gaya acuh tak acuh, Tom menenggak bir kental banyak-banyak, berusaha tak terpengaruh dengan iming-iming kisah cinta indah menyentuh yang digambarkan Lucius.

Ha! Jatuh cinta dan menemukan wanita yang tepat apanya. Bagi pria oportunis yang selalu mengagungkan kenikmatan badaniah seperti Tom, menemukan cinta sejati yang terpahat begitu dalam hanya angan-angan semu semata.

Hanya cerita khayalan penuh bualan yang terjadi di lembaran buku dongeng seribu satu malam.

Senandika tak bermakna yang sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah menyambangi kehidupan nyata...

 **Delapan bulan kemudian...**

"Mmm, Hermione," Tom mendesah lapar, menelusuri bentuk bibir wanita berambut cokelat berombak yang terbaring di bawah tubuhnya dengan jilatan lidah.

Menggeliat penuh gairah, Hermione Jean Granger atau yang sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai Hermione Jean Riddle membalas penetrasi intim Tom dengan sentuhan sensual dan pemujaan berseri-seri yang setara.

"Tom, bukankah kau bilang ada rapat penting pagi ini?" Hermione berbisik terengah-engah, menyeringai nikmat saat tubuh kekar elegan Tom yang menari dalam irama gairah menyelinap dalam-dalam, menghunjamkan gelombang kesenangan yang menggugah jiwa raga.

"Sssh, biarkan saja para pemegang saham sialan itu duduk membusuk di neraka," bibir Tom menjalar, mencumbui seluruh lekuk feminin tubuh hangat Hermione dengan ciuman mendesak, kuat dan tak terkendali.

"Sekarang yang aku inginkan cuma satu. Menyelam di samudra kenikmatan sambil melahap habis tubuh istriku yang manis," Tom meremas bokong Hermione kuat-kuat, mendecakkan lidah menggoda saat Hermione mengejang dan menggelinjang sensual, hancur menyerpih terhantam inti maskulinitas dan daya seksualitas liar Tom yang mematikan.

"Hermione... Hermione... Cokelatku yang manis... Manis... Manis," Tom menggeram dalam, mempercepat tempo gerakan untuk menyusul Hermione yang sudah terbang melayang lebih dahulu di puncak kenikmatan.

Mengecup perlahan otot-otot bahu Tom yang mengejang ngotot, mata cokelat menyala Hermione berkobar jernih bagai api berlian tatkala Tom mengerang menyerah, rapuh meluruh dalam kepuasan percintaan yang meledak-ledak.

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat tubuh penuh keringat mereka yang gemetar terpuaskan mendingin, Hermione memberanikan diri mengungkapkan ganjalan pertanyaan yang bersarang di dada.

"Tom, kenapa setiap kali kita bercinta kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan Cokelat Manis?" Hermione menyentuhkan ujung jari ke puncak hidung suaminya. Menguap lelah, Hermione mereguk dengan penuh syukur aroma erotis yang merayap di sekeliling mereka. Bekas-bekas percintaan panas, nakal dan menggoda yang membungkus sukma dalam kepompong nyaman selembut pintalan awan.

Memandang sayang wajah puas Hermione yang kemerah-merahan, Tom membelai setiap senti kulit Hermione yang terbuka dengan sentuhan kepemilikan seorang suami.

"Nah, nah, nah. Julukan apa lagi yang sesuai untukmu selain Cokelat Manis? Istri lezat dan menggoda yang membuatku jatuh cinta dengan sepenuh jiwa?" Tom memeluk secara menali, membenamkan diri di dalam rengkuhan kehangatan Hermione yang menghanyutkan.

Tuhan, jika tak mengingat tanggung jawab berat yang menunggu (belum lagi dengan omelan pedas Lucius yang dijamin lebih membosankan dari pidato politik kenegaraan), Tom pasti tak akan ragu menghabiskan sisa hari di dalam tubuh Hermione. Bercinta menyeluruh dan tak kenal lelah alih-alih mandi membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap pergi menghadiri rapat tahunan pemegang saham.

Mencium bagian atas kepala Hermione, Tom meresapi tekstur lembut rambut yang sehalus beledu. Di setiap sentuhan, Tom merasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang dirasakannya kian bertambah dalam.

Dalam dan tak tergoyahkan...

Terkekeh kecil, binar-binar bola mata hitam Tom terpancang ke wajah polos Hermione yang tertidur pulas. Ya, Tom sendiri tak pernah menyangka jika dirinya yang selama ini tersohor sebagai master seks dan predator wanita berkelas yang senantiasa membiarkan kejantanan menguasai otak bisa terjerat dalam ikatan tali pernikahan.

Pernikahan agung yang pada akhirnya menggiring Tom dalam esensi kebahagiaan hakiki yang sejati...

" _Jika kau jatuh cinta dan bertemu dengan wanita yang kau puja, semua akan berbeda. Wanita yang tepat akan membuat percintaan hebat terasa semanis cokelat..."_

Menyibak tirai kotak-kotak yang melapisi jendela, membiarkan secercah sinar matahari pagi yang berembun menerobos masuk ke ruangan, bibir Tom bergetar membentuk senyuman saat kenangan tentang wejangan Lucius berpusar-pusar di ingatan.

Jika dipikir-pikir, ia berutang banyak pada teman karibnya itu. Tak hanya menawarkan nasihat berbau ramalan yang ujung-ujungnya berubah menjadi kenyataan, Lucius juga berbaik hati memberikan jalan bagi dirinya untuk berjumpa dengan Hermione.

Bertemu dengan gadis semanis madu yang membuat kalbu terbelenggu...

Meneguk sebotol air segar dengan tenang, ingatan sempurna Tom mereka ulang kejadian bersejarah yang terjadi delapan bulan silam.

Kala itu, tepat di awal musim semi yang cerah ceria, Lucius yang terserang sindrom ngidam mendesak Tom untuk memborong berlusin-lusin donat empuk yang dijual di gerai Madam Puddifoot.

"Enak saja main perintah-perintah. Yang hamil muda kan dia! Kenapa juga harus aku yang repot?" Tom menodongkan jari tengah, menuding sengit wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang yang bersimpuh tenang di sofa tengah ruangan.

Duduk bertelekan di atas naungan nyaman bantal anyaman pandan, Narcissa Malfoy; istri tercinta Lucius sekaligus nyonya besar penguasa estat terhormat Malfoy Manor menguap panjang, terang-terangan membalas acungan jari kurang ajar Tom dengan ekspresi bosan yang kentara.

"Hush! Kadang-kadang saat istri berbadan dua, justru suami yang berkotek-kotek ngidam," Lucius mengedikkan bahu dengan asal, menggasak habis seloyang martabak manis isi ketan dalam sekali suapan.

"Sudah sana, cepat pergi. Masih untung aku cuma minta dibelikan donat, bukan limpa kelelawar atau bubuk taring ular," Lucius melambai dengan satu jari, memerintahkan Tom yang menggelembung marah sedemikian rupa untuk segera angkat kaki.

Mengepalkan tangan erat-erat hingga terasa berdenyut-denyut, Tom mengumpat melalui gigi rapat yang dikertakkan. Brengsek, kalau saja ia tak peduli pada persahabatan murni yang sudah terjalin sejak bayi, ia pasti sudah mencabut kepala sok elit Lucius dengan sebelah tangan.

Bayangkan, tega sekali manusia pirang manja itu bertitah, memerintahkan jawara kontes popularitas dan raja pasar global seperti dirinya menyeruduk bistro kecil tak terkenal hanya untuk berbelanja aneka donat bertabur kristal gula.

Memang, jika dibandingkan dengan restoran informal dan kafetaria berarsitektur modern yang banyak bertebaran di Charlotte Road, toko eceran Madam Puddifoot terbilang kuno, kampungan dan ketinggalan zaman.

"Ini keinginan si jabang bayi, Tom. Apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya mau makan donat Madam Puddifoot! Tentu saja kau yang harus membeli ke sana. Awas kalau kau nekat menelepon layanan pesan antar," Lucius mendelik, melebarkan bola mata warna purnama dengan jumawa.

"Ini keinginan si jabang bayi, Tom. Kadang-kadang saat istri hamil justru suami yang ngidam. Blah, blah, blah! Untung saja aku tak terjebak dalam perkawinan sialan dan petulangan rasa cinta yang menyedihkan seperti itu!" Tom mengerutkan hidung dengan jijik, menggebrak bingkai pintu kedai Madam Puddifoot dengan kekuatan yang bisa mengobrak-abrik isi langit dan bumi.

Semua aliran deras kemarahan Tom yang mengalir sekencang badai pasir terhenti saat arah pandangannya bertabrakan dengan sosok manis yang bertengger di samping rak-rak besi berisi puluhan jenis pastri.

Berdiri terdiam seakan-akan kaki berakar ke lantai, mata hitam Tom yang sekelam bayangan langit malam merangkak turun, mengamati dengan rakus pemandangan indah menggugah yang membuat detak jantungnya berdentum dua kali lebih cepat.

Tanpa bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, saat pertama kali bersitatap dengan mata gempita Hermione yang semanis madu matang, Tom merasa seperti pulang ke rumah.

Pulang ke tempat nyaman yang bisa menambal semua titik lemah di dalam jiwa...

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Sir?" Hermione tersenyum dengan formalitas kaku, menatap tak suka retakan besar yang menganga terbuka di daun pintu. Di samping Hermione, bersembunyi di balik meja admisi, Madam Puddifoot menghentikan kegiatan mengeksplorasi aktivasi laporan laba rugi.

Meletakkan pena bolpoin di samping monitor komputer, bersisian dengan vas kembang sepatu yang mekar sempurna, Madam Puddifoot, wanita tua bersahaja yang masih segar berenergi di usia senja menyipitkan mata penuh teka-teki, menatap ekspresi tolol Tom dengan ketertarikan yang tak disembunyikan.

Menengadah bodoh, Tom menelan gumpalan air liur dengan susah payah. Sial, selama tiga puluh tahun hidup berkelana di dunia, tak pernah satu kalipun ia salah tingkah seperti ini.

Biasanya, setiap kali bersua dengan wanita seksi membahana yang menarik minatnya, Tom dengan mudah melemparkan senyum panas menggiurkan. Seringai membara yang dalam sekejap membuat wanita waras yang masih bernapas meleleh dalam genangan hasrat panas membakar.

Tapi sekarang, kenapa di saat dirinya bertatap pandang dengan satu-satunya wanita yang ingin dimiliki sampai mati ia hanya melongo terbengong-bengong? Melotot tak berkedip seperti orang idiot tak berotak?

 _Mungkin karena gadis ini sangat manis, Tom. Manis, semanis permen karamel yang melumer lembut di dalam mulut...  
_

Menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri, sepakat seratus persen dengan bisikan hati kecilnya, Tom mencermati keseluruhan profil Hermione dengan teliti. Ya, tak bisa dipungkiri, meski tak secantik wanita-wanita lain yang pernah hadir di dalam kehidupannya, Hermione dikaruniai paket impresif yang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Bertubuh sekecil kacang buncis dengan tulang pipi semerah jambu air, Hermione terlihat sangat lezat dan siap untuk disantap. Belum lagi dengan rambut ikal tebal yang terjurai seperti lelehan cokelat kental. Helaian surai mengagumkan yang berpadu harmonis dengan lesung pipit yang menyerupai lengkung sabit.

Jika tak mengingat pantauan menyelidik Madam Puddifoot dan pelototan ingin tahu dua pengunjung yang duduk mojok di kursi sudut, Tom pasti sudah melempar Hermione ke meja saji terdekat, menjilati dan menggigiti setiap jengkal tubuh sewarna krim halus yang lembut memikat.

"Sir? Anda ingin memesan apa?" Hermione melambai sopan, menunjuk nampan perak besar yang sesak bermuatan. Rona merah menarik yang terukir di pipi Hermione kian memekat saat mata Tom menggelap terbakar api gairah posesif murni.

"Kau. Aku menginginkan dirimu," Tom mencondongkan tubuh, berbisik tepat di depan wajah Hermione yang semerah semburat senja.

"Maaf, Sir. Saya tidak dijual," Hermione tergagap malu, melirik Madam Puddifoot yang berkedip kagum, jelas-jelas terpesona dengan adegan drama yang terpampang di depan mata.

"Benarkah? Ayolah, Sayang. Katakan saja berapa harga mahar yang kau minta. Aku ingin melamar dan menikahimu saat ini juga," Tom merayu dengan tatapan, suara berat dan maskulinnya merendah dalam, sarat dengan kebutuhan tak tertahankan...

Menelan tetes terakhir, Tom tergelak pelan. Sampai sekarang pun, ia tak akan pernah bisa melupakan letusan reaksi yang diterimanya selepas pengungkapan lamaran impulsif yang mengejutkan.

Jika Madam Puddifoot dan dua tamu penguping lain terpana bahagia, melonjak-lonjak girang di tempat, Hermione berdiri diam terpaku, memicingkan dua bola mata dengan penuh peringatan.

Isyarat akurat yang secara tidak langsung menyatakan kalau gadis berpikiran cerdas itu tak percaya sama sekali dengan lantunan kata-kata Tom yang seindah syair-syair pujian.

Dengkuran keras yang keluar dari mulut Hermione yang setengah terbuka menyentakkan Tom dari gelembung pikiran yang menghanyutkan.

Tersenyum, Tom beranjak ke sisi ranjang, mendudukkan diri dengan mantap di samping Hermione yang tertidur lelap. Meluncurkan jari dengan penuh pemujaan di pelipis dan alis lembut Hermione yang ditumbuhi keringat, Tom mensyukuri semua kepuasan kental dan kedamaian jernih yang melingkupi sanubari.

Kebahagiaan hidup dan kepuasan lahir batin yang tumbuh berkembang semenjak Hermione resmi menjadi miliknya.

Ya, meski sempat skeptis dan meragukan ketulusan niat Tom (kecemasan yang wajar mengingat tindak-tanduk Tom yang mencurigakan; ujug-ujug datang melamar tanpa acara perkenalan), Hermione masih berkenan memberikan Tom kesempatan untuk membuktikan kebenaran.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali pendekatan, Hermione pelan tapi pasti menyadari kalau Tom benar-benar serius. Serius mencintai dan menyayanginya melebihi ketertarikan fisik semata.

 _"Wanita yang tepat akan membuat percintaan hebat terasa semanis cokelat..."_

Menempatkan kecupan di bibir Hermione yang semerah stroberi manis di musim semi, Tom menciumi istrinya dengan segenap hati.

Oh ya, wanita yang tepat memang bisa membuat percintaan hebat terasa semanis cokelat. Tapi, lebih dari itu, menikah dengan wanita yang tepat membuat Tom menyadari bahwa cinta sejati merupakan salah satu hadiah terbesar yang diberikan Tuhan untuk umat manusia...

 **TAMAT**


End file.
